


Drinking

by CharlieChalkers



Series: Prompts from Tumblr [2]
Category: Borderlands
Genre: M/M, drunk!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7347172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieChalkers/pseuds/CharlieChalkers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>flux-yeah-dragons said:<br/>Turn the tables, Rhys having to deal with drunk Jack late at night. A comedy? Or a fucking tragedy??</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinking

**Author's Note:**

> Half of this was wrote whilst I was drunk because I'm an irresponsible human being. I hate the ending but I was sober when I wrote it so that's why it's bad I guess.

The penthouse was dark. Maybe a little too dark for Rhys’ liking. But then again, Jack was unpredictable and if the man wanted the lights off then Rhys wasn't going to tell him otherwise. Besides, he’d only moved into the penthouse with Jack a short while ago so maybe this was normal. Maybe it was just a habit of Jack’s to leave all but his office in the dark.

As Rhys traversed through the penthouse towards the dim light seeping through the crack underneath the door, he also noticed that it was quiet. Uncomfortably quiet. Not even the clicking of Jack’s keyboard could be heard through the door, which was quite unusual considering the man was a workaholic.

When Rhys reached the door to Jack’s office he gave it a few knocks before calling out his name.

“Jack?” Silence.

A few more knocks, “Jack? I'm coming in. Are you in there?”

This was all too strange. Rhys may have only recently moved in with the man, but he'd known him for a long while now and this was definitely not right. Jack was /never/ silent. In slight panic, Rhys pushed the door open and turned up the dimmer switch.

The sight that met him was certainly not what the younger man expected. Jack was slumped in his chair cradling an almost empty bottle of whisky while another completely empty bottle was stood on the mahogany desk. Jack was clearly drunk as he frowned at Rhys for turning the lights up before taking a quick swig of his alcohol.

“Turn it down, Rhysie. I'm tryin’ to get pissed here.” Jack's speech was slurred which was just even more evidence to the man’s drunken state.

Rhys frowned back at him. “You're already pissed Jack. How much have you had to drink?”

“Not enough.”

“Har-har, very funny. I'm not even gonna ask why you're drinking, but you have a meeting tomorrow morning which you're going to whether you're hungover or not. So you should probably sober up and come to bed.” Rhys sighed. This was not a meeting Rhys was going to alone, and besides, Jack needed to be there in person once in awhile instead of just sending his PA.

“No. I don't want to.”

“Fine. But you're the one who’ll have to explain to R&D why you're not there.” Rhys did not want to deal with those creepy scientists. They always stared at him as if they were sizing him up to be a test subject. Even thinking about it made him nervous.

“No, I don't mean the meeting, dummy. I don't want to tell you why I'm drinking.”

“Okay… I said I'm not going to ask you…” By this point, Rhys was confused. More than confused, even. It made him wonder what weird thoughts went on in the big bad boss’ brain

“Good. Because I'm not telling.”

Rhys sighed again. “Just come to bed please Jack.”

“Fiiiine. But only because you're cute.”

With Rhys’ help, Jack finally managed to stumble to the bedroom. Rhys just let him flop onto the bed before disappearing into the bathroom only to return with a large glass of water. When he came back Jack was spread out like a starfish across the yellow sheets face down, half asleep and still fully clothed in his many layers.

“Drink this. You'll thank me in the morning.”

All Rhys got in reply was a muffled /noooo/ shortly followed by gentle snoring.

After carefully nudging Jack onto one side of the bed, Rhys flopped himself and groaned inwardly. He briefly wondered who was going to have the worse headache tomorrow: Jack from his inevitable hangover, or himself for having to deal with a hungover Jack.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) find me on tumblr @ actual-cannibal-lalnable-hector


End file.
